Need To Breathe
by joyxwrite
Summary: "I can't do it anymore!" I choked on my sob. He cradled me into his arms trying to calm me down. He slowly grabbed my arm and saw the scars, I was to tired to pull away. He kissed them lightly and then held me closer. "Just breathe Max." FAX & EGGY Rated T for cutting violence and language.
1. A day in the life

** Hello readers! Why thank you for clicking on my story :-) I am literally SO excited for this story! I have a majority of the plot planned out so it doesn't get dull that often. I hope to update at least once a week, sometimes more or less since I want my chapters to be good and fairly long.**

**X**

**Rated T for mature topics, violence, language etc. **

**X**

** Just to get it out there one time and one time only, I really like- LOOVEEEEEEE reviews and they make me want to update more and they make me squeal with happiness...**

**X**

**None of that anymore mustn't be annoying but I hope you enjoy my story and leave comments and critiques and maybe things you want to see in the story! Enjoy!**

**X**

**Song of the Week: The Wolves ~ Ben Howard (I literally cannot stop listening)**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. -tear-**

**Chapter One**

**"A day in the life."**

I slammed the red door and stepped out into my dull suburban neighborhood. The September air was awfully hot I and sighed. "Another day in paradise." I mumbled to myself. My name is Maximum Ride. I sound like some trust fund baby fed from a silver spoon with a name like Maximum, but I am far from that. I am more roll with the punches and cuss anyone out who bothers me kinda gal. I trotted down the front porch steps and made a direct left turn. A house almost identical to mine on the outside stood looking as monotonous as everything else around it. I knocked on my best friend's door and let myself in, "Iggy I am going to grab something to eat." I heard a distant 'kay' then I opened their fridge to only see ingredients to thinks and nothing simple just to eat. Iggy was a great chef so he basically cooked everything. "IIIIIIIGGGGGGGYYYYYYY." I moaned as I slammed the fridge and sat myself down at the table.

"WWWHHHHATTTTT?" Iggy called out to me and bounded down the stairs skipping two at a time then jumping down the final flight making the whole house shake. "Tada!" He bowed and I clapped slowly about three times.

"Will you PLEASE make me something to eat? All we had was stale bagels and my mom had to go into work early and Ella was carpooling and I just need good food." I shared my sob story very dramatically to emphasize the importance of my meal.

"What time is it?" Iggy couldn't look himself because he is blind, but I honestly forget about it most of the time.

"If you start now we will make the tardy bell so go! Three eggs scrambled."

"Ask nicely and I'll consider it." he put his nose in the air and went into the kitchen.

"Make me some damn eggs _please_." I made a sticky sweet grin even though he couldn't see it.

"You are getting nicer wow you didn't threaten to hit me this time." He started heating up the pan and getting out the salt and pepper. Iggy was a good 5 inches taller than me and about six feet tall. He had thin, straight light ginger hair that swooped down in his face a tad bit. Iggy had been my neighbor since we were 5 years old and was pretty much my best friend ever. Before you even get the wrong idea, WE ARE NOT DATING. I mean he kissed me in the 7th grade once, but we decided nope, zip, zilch right then and there and went back to being best friends.

A few minutes later he handed me a sizzling plate of warm, delicious, eggs. The scent itself made me drool. "Eat quick we have to go." He was handing me a fork and got a heaping bite and swallowed it then dropped the fork on my plate. I stood up lightning fast and punched him in the arm before he got away. I hardly hit him he was to fast. "You suck." I grumbled and started to inhale the food.

He just smirked, "More than you care to know." then went off to find his backpack wherever he may have left it.

"You are so gross go away." I shouted with my mouth full of food.

Iggy's mom, Mrs. Griffiths came out of the laundry room with a whole basket full of laundry. "Good morning Max!" She kind of loved me. She was kind of heavyset which is strange because Iggy couldn't gain weight even if he wanted too but she was raised in the south and it was obvious. "Y'all best be getting to school, you're going to be late!"

I groaned and stood up, "I'm out the door Ig." I called up the stairs the started to walk out the door.

"Dine and dash, I mean you know sometimes I feel like I'm getting...USED." Iggy popped up from the bottom of the stairs and then wouldn't look at me in the face as he sobbed.

We continued idle conversation all the way to school and then went over to our lockers which were just across the hall. Iggy was always lightning fast because he knew where everything was because he has it organized a special way but me I usually drop things and have to search around loose papers for 10 minutes then figure out how to shut it again.

Iggy leaned up against the locker next to me while I fumbled around. "How's Ella enjoying high school so far?" He asked curiously and out of character and not in some weird tone or mimic.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." I smirked and turned back to my locker.

"It's an honest question!" He seemed panicky. Oh yep I knew it.

"Mhmmm...okay. She likes it okay I guess." I shrugged. Iggy didn't say thing for a bit like he was thinking about saying something then backing out last second. "So when are you asking her out?"

"I am NOT!" He was horrified, but he was being classic over dramatic Iggy again which I was relieved. He wagged a finger at me like a nineteenth century school teacher. "Young lady, I am seventeen, Ella your dear sister, is FOURteen."

"Almost fifteen."

"You're mom would never go for it."

"So you admit it."

"What?"

"You like Ella."

"Your mom would never go for it."

I rolled my eye he is so impossible, but right, I hate it when he is right. "True."

"I'm surprised you don't care more honestly. She is like your SISTER. You share chromosomes in little cells in your bodies."

"Remind me again how you passed biology? Besides I would rather her date you than some douche ninth grader who is all swag yolo'd out."

Iggy gasped again like in a soap opera. "I am 153 pounds of pure swag."

I slammed my locker and got serious. "I swear if you do anything besides kiss her I will be sure you will die a damn crippled virgin." The bell rang in my ears and I waved and headed off to first block. I groaned, chemistry with all the worst in my school who hate me more than missing a sale at the mall.

I dragged myself into the room and sit up front because I would rather communicate with a teacher than sit anywhere near the top bitches.

Literally you are going to think I am quoting Mean Girls but really that was my school. Lissa strolled in first pink pumps and pink skirt that when she sat down her butt was all over the seat. Her boobs hung out in a skimpy white tank top and she had a litte jean jacket over that. Her red hair fell effortlessly over her shoulders and she tossed it behind her head. I hate Lissa. Brigid and Marcie are almost as bad but they are so stupid I've actually taken pity on them a few times.

"Hello Maximum." Lissa smiled at me and leaned over my desk, probably to flaunt her ass and to bother me all at once.

"Go away Lissa." she did this to me everyday.

"Do you ever shower? I mean I know being a skank and loosing it sophomore year..." She wrinkled up her nose and laugh.

My face was boiling I felt it in my veins. "Did you hear the new football teams nickname for you? Loose Lissa?"

She was not pleased. "No wonder Dylan hit you, you're such a bitch."

Okay pause on my story of my life for a minute, I was hoping to be able to avoid this but it is me and you need a little backstory and I have a lot of explaining to do.

**Hope you liked my opener! Don't worry there will be Fax and it will be very good but I am taking a new approach to this :-) Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. My Mistake

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them! :)**

**X**

**I am moving into a new house which isn't fully renovated so chapters maybe delayed due to that.  
X**

**Song of the Week: 500 miles. Love IT. **

**X**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson likes to hog everything for himself.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**My mistake **

I was walking down the hallway as normally as I always do and I felt arms wrap around my waist. "DYLAN!" I turned around and slapped him on the arm playfully. "I hate it when you do that."

He shrugged and kissed me in front of everyone. This was my first boyfriend and I didn't even know how to react. We had been dating a few weeks so I guess it was expected for him to show off. I usually hated people that did this kind of thing like making out in the hallway, but Dylan hypnotized me and everything he did seemed justified. I kissed him back warily then backed out pretty quickly and I smiled. I was embarrassed and did everything I could to hide it.

"Don't be embarrassed Max, I love you." His icey blue eyes captivated me and I nodded, but turned away clutching my books.

"Are you driving me home?" I stuttered.

"Of course." He brushed my hair behind my ear and walked down the opposite hall and turned and smiled at me as he left. I nodded and awkwardly smiled back and kept walking down the hall blushing.

* * *

We drove out of the parking lot of the house where a party was finally starting to die down. After hour of pleading Dylan finally agreed to take me home. He was frustrated but he didn't say anything.

"Sorry I made you leave, I am just not very good at parties."

"It's okay." He said finally and pulled over on the side of the road and we were in the middle of no where.

"Are we lost?" I looked around and tried to find my cell phone in my bag.

He leaned over, "I just don't want to go home yet." His breath reeked of alcohol and his speech was slurred.

"I'm not sure I mean I should be getting home soon." I was faltering over every word I don't know what was happening. I am usually prepared to say or defend myself in anyway but now I found myself unable to speak. I turned to look around then I turned back and he pressed his lips against mine. It was more forceful than he had ever been. I began to kiss him back. He was leaning over farther pushing my back into the door. I gently shoved him off me. "I really should get home soon."

"Well I thought this is what you wanted I mean you asked to leave the party for this right?" He grinned and his eyes were vacant.

"Oh I um, I just need to get-" He started kissing me again and his tongue had found away into my mouth. Everything tasted like beer and wine coolers. I was starting to sweat. His hands which were on my waist and one slipped up my shirt. I pulled away in alarm.

"What now?" I saw anger flicker in his eyes.

"I um, I am not ready for this." I turned around and refused to look in his eyes, that made everything harder.

"You think I would sleep with you?" He turned in disgust and drove me home and we didn't speak another word the whole way home.

* * *

I looked into the mirror when I got home. I didn't want to sleep with Dylan but why was he so disgusted at the thought of sleeping with me? I stared into the mirror and picked out every flaw about myself. My boring eyes, my unkept hair, the way I can't talk to people normally except Iggy, my whole face. I stood there for who knows how long blankly staring my mind whirring a mile a minute. I jerked from a trance when tears slapped against my collar bones. I suddenly couldn't stop crying and my stomach hurt. I never cried, ever. The thought of crying over Dylan only me hate myself more. When did I decide to care how I looked or what people thought of me? More like what Dylan thought of me? Why do I care for his opinion this much? I hated myself for it and yet I couldn't stop caring more and more with each sob and flaw I found.

I needed to let go. I need to release steam and these thoughts that are killing me. I glanced over at my bathtub and my razor was there.

* * *

I walked into school making myself seem as invisible as possible, which I was very skilled at doing. It was September in California and I was in long sleeves which made me stand out, but no one would call me out on it. I walked up to my locker and I glanced over and saw Dylan down the hall. He was talking to his friends and he would get stopped by at least three girls on the way down the hall so I had awhile before he reached me. I was anxious to see him and I hated myself again for wanting to see him after how he made me feel.

"Heyo Maximum." Iggy appeared next to me and he was using a British accent on this particular day.

"Hey Ig."

"How was your first High School party?"

"Parties aren't my thing." I shrugged and hoped to change the topic. It was weird not telling Iggy everything but I can't just causally mention 'I think Dylan tried to sleep with me, but he thinks I'm really gross and now I am hating myself?'

"You brought your sophomore swagger to the party though am I right? I heard it was all juniors and seniors. Except for you."

"Yeah it was painfully obvious too."

"Aren't you hot?"

"Excuse me?" Iggy CANNOT LIKE ME UM NOT ABORT MISSION I GIVE UP-

"Chill Maxy I meant in that shirt. It's like 90 degrees outside."

I slapped him the arm. "I just don't need a repeat of middle school when you thought it was a good idea to like me." I avoided the question completely.

"I am HURT. Wow I really thought you liked me for my wit and charming appearance but it takes more than that to wow Maximum Ride folks."

"Hey Max." Dylan grinned and walked over to me.

"My cue to leave. Farewell maiden." Iggy then walked over to a group of blonde girls huddled in the hallway. Pig.

Dylan kissed me on the cheek. "Want to grab dinner tonight?"

It alarmed me he didn't say anything about last night and maybe dinner was where he was going to break up with me.

"Look I am really sorry I just am boring and-" Why I started apologizing is a mystery, my brain doesn't function right when he stares into my god damn soul.

"Sorry for what Max? You aren't boring. Why would you think that?"

He was so drunk he didn't even remember. It wasn't even him talking, maybe he doesn't think I am gross.

"Um yeah, I just thought, but nevermind. Dinner! Yeah sounds great."

"Great! I'll pick you up at six." He pecked me on the lips and then went back to his friends. My stomach churned and I already started over thinking dinner.

* * *

"Can I have the double cheeseburger and extra fries?" I smiled and handed my menu back to our waitress.

She winked at Dylan and then walked away. I hated her.

"Wow Max you eat a lot." It wasn't said in a joking tone it was more of a 'JUDGING YOU' tone and accompanied by a shocked facial expression. I was ready to run the waitress down to change my order to a salad without any dressing. Another thing I hate about myself gets added to the list.

* * *

I was laying on his couch my head and one end and his on the other, we were watching a horror movie which should be classified as comedy. His parents were out so he asked me to come over. When the movie was at a worse than usual point Dylan appeared over me and kissed me. I kissed him back and it was gentle then I expected us to keep watching the movie. He kissed more forcefully, like the night of the party, but this time he was sober. I didn't mind I mean this is what couple do make out even though I'm totally awkward and bad at it I went along. I couldn't say no to Dylan. I was lying down and he was crouched over me one hand under my head pressing me closer and the other one holding him up. His hand slipped out from under my head and then went around to the hem of my shirt and it snaked under. I tried to stop but he resisted and pressed harder against my lips and stuck his tongue down my throat. His hand explored my chest and I felt queasy. I used my hands to sit up but then as soon as I did that he broke off and smiled.

"I love you Max."

"I love you too Dylan, but I-"

He started pulling my shirt over my head. "Dylan stop!"

"Common babe we won't go all the way."

"I don't want-" He stopped me from talking by kissing me again and my shirt was off and I was laying on his couch with a bra and shorts on. I pushed against him as hard as I could. "Dylan stop!"

"You have to give me something Max we aren't doing anything bad!"

"I don't care I just," I got my shirt off the floor and tried to put it on then he yanked it from my hands roughly.

"Dammit Max common its been 2 months. You hardly ever kiss me you owe me something." He threw my shirt on the ground with the same disgusted look as before. I snatched it up and put it on.

"I'm going home." I started to walk towards the door and pleading the tears welling in my eyes to disappear. I felt a jerk on my arm.

"I need something Max you owe me. I don't deserve this shit."

"No I don't let go!"

I felt the side of my face get punched and everything went blurry. My face was wet with tears and my mouth tasted like blood.

This wasn't the last time he hit me either.

* * *

**Okay guys I hope that didn't confuse you but if it did it was Max having flashbacks and she dated Dylan a year ago and it was an abusive relationship. Next chapter will go to the present day again. REVIEW!**


End file.
